


The Wooden Spoon

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Consensual, Light BDSM, Married Couple, Spanking, wooden spoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9918683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was never used for cooking.





	

Alexander was horrible at hiding what we wanted.

Or maybe that was the point behind it all.

Sauntering into the kitchen while Angelica was cleaning out their coffee-maker doesn't constitute as normal behavior for her husband. Even with all his quirks.

So the first thing that came out of her mouth was: "What do you think you want?"

She glanced over her shoulder, tossing aside the rag momentarily and brushing a piece of hair that had fallen from her ponytail out of her eyes. Angelica was sporting a sort of maternal impatience as she cocked her head, scanning him for any answers.

Alexander stood across the kitchen, shrugging slightly, but in a way that Angelica could very _clearly_ tell that he did in fact know what he wanted, he just wouldn't admit it quite yet. His eyes flitted towards the cleaning she'd abandoned. "Want me to help you?"

After a brief moment of deliberation, she nodded, moving over for him, and he stood next to her, their hips bumping together.

"I don't really know what you want to do, but.." Angelica leaned forward a little to look for a chore to give Alexander. Might as well take advantage of the extra help. "Oh, could you go dry and put away those dishes?" She pointed to a rag with washed utensils lying on top, and he nodded, exhaling what sounded like a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, yeah-" Alexander complied, shifting over to a spot near the sink as he started to tackle the task. "And I'm putting them away..?"

Angelica patted a drawer next to her. "Right here."

There were a few minutes of silence as the two of them cleaned, and once she finished cleaning out the coffee-maker- and the kitchen smelled like vinegar- Angelica stood next to her husband again, watching him put away the utensils.

"Thanks for doing this," she said softly, pressing a quick kiss to Alexander's cheek. "I appreciate the help a lot."

"Of course, of course." Alexander smiled back at her, but there was an odd focus radiating off of him, a focus that one normally didn't get while doing the dishes. "I never realize how many things we use, but maybe it's because I do minimal cooking around here."

She rolled her eyes, grabbing a serving spoon and putting it away in the drawer. "Minimal? You do just as much cooking as I do," Angelica noted, and a grin rose to her lips. "It's all that damn takeout."

"That  _damn_ takeout."

There was an ease between the two of them that Angelica never failed to notice (and appreciate). Conversation felt easy, something she'd learned not to take for granted with people.

Angelica had a passing thought reminding herself that she really was lucky, but it was soon interrupted.

"Look at this."

There were only so many things that those words could preface in a kitchen.

"A spoon."

It was one of the cooking spoons, the wooden kind that should've been broken by now but somehow remained intact, chips and splinters and all. Alexander was spinning it around in his hands, and then tapped Angelica square on the chest with it.

With the total shamelessness that almost always left Angelica baffled, Alexander suggested, "Let's use it."

It was nearly impossible to fight the blush that rose to her cheeks. She was almost getting secondhand embarrassment from the directness.  _Let's use it_. Who the hell says that? How the hell is that sexy?

And it wasn't like she had no idea what Alexander was talking about. Angelica knew all-too-well what he was suggesting that they do.

They'd never been shy about trying new things in bed. If one of them wanted to test something out, more often than not, the partner was more than willing. (Except food. It'd been less than fifteen minutes before Alexander drew the line on that one.)

So, in recent weeks, the hot topic had been spanking. Angelica had been the one to really bring it up first, but Alexander had given her a few smacks here and there, and there was a general consensus of it being a  _good thing_. But it'd only been used sparingly as foreplay.

"Do you want to?"

This would be the first real time they'd actually  _done it_ , and Angelica hoped she didn't sound too eager when she exclaimed her agreement.

"Yeah!" It was more surprise and anxiety riddled than anything. "Yes, yeah, I want to, but- here?"

Angelica motioned around the kitchen, furrowing her eyebrows in the slightest, and Alexander just shrugged. "No one'll see. We're fine."

With that, she took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes. Yeah. Okay."

There were a few moments of awkward silence before Alexander took the liberty of breaking it, tapping the spoon onto the counter.

"Well, over you go, then."

 Angelica leaned over the kitchen counter, blushing furiously. She started to readjust herself in an attempt to seem less awkward but Alexander took the lead, placing his hand onto her back.

With his free hand, Alexander brushed over her jean-covered ass, giving it a few sharp smacks to start them off. She was suddenly grateful that he didn't start with the spoon and hyper aware of the fact that once he did wield the spoon, she probably wouldn't have the luxury of any covering.

Honestly, she was more excited than anything.


End file.
